1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle assembly with a protector for luggage, and particularly to a luggage with a recess for pulling rods, disposed with a flexible spring plate member having specific structure. While the handle is retractably stored therein, it can be avoided that the hand to operate the handle directly bumps against the top of the luggage or is clamped hurtfully under the handle. Therefore, it can get a safety operation for any user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pulling-rod structure of a common conventional luggage is attached thereon with an upper retaining saddle (2) having an upper retaining platform (1) which are made of hard materials. While the user hold the handle in hand to press the rod down, the operating hand may directly bumps against the conjunction of the upper retaining platform (1) to be hurt or tightly clamped under the handle. Such disadvantage to safety operation should be resolved.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming one or more of the above disadvantages.
An object of the present invention provides a handle assembly with a protector for luggage. Meanwhile, a recess defined above the luggage can accommodate a flexible spring plate member thereby avoiding the hand from bumping against the top of the luggage or being hurtfully clamped under the handle for safety operation.
A second object of the present invention provides a handle assembly with a protector for luggage. Meanwhile, the flexible spring plate member that is capable to rise/fall in follow of variation of external force for protecting the hand is made of a material partially identical/consistent with the top of the luggage in color. Thus, the entire luggage can appear in consistence of visional effect.
Another object of the present invention provides a handle assembly with a protector for luggage. Meanwhile, the flexible spring plate member is capable to relatively balance most of the applied forces acting on the handle which is touched by the user. Thus, it can really win safety operation.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a handle assembly with a protector for luggage, which including: a notch formed on the top of the luggage, the notch having a bottom end with leading edges on both of lateral sides thereof; and a flexible spring plate member received within the notch, and two hooks are fixed on both sides thereof, and at least a spring retained in the bottom of an upper plate portion of the member with an end of the spring fixed on the bottom surface of the upper plate portion.
In assembly, the hooks of the flexible spring plate member are retentively snapped with the associated leading edges of the notch, and the spring is disposed between the bottom of the upper plate portion of the flexible spring plate member and the bottom of the notch.